


Валентинка

by Molly_Malone



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Schmoop, Valentine's Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Malone/pseuds/Molly_Malone
Summary: Стив — самый настоящий придурок, и Дэнни не понимает, за что его терпит. Ну, может быть, понимает — немного.





	Валентинка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Be My Valentine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/160508) by [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/pseuds/james). 



— Ну что, теперь доволен? — спросил Дэнни, ковыляя к машине по липкой грязи.

Стив старался выглядеть обиженно, но у него явно не получалось.

— Ты так говоришь, словно я это всё специально сделал.

Дэнни остановился и в изумлении уставился на него. На какой-то момент он даже не мог собраться с мыслями, чтобы ответить на такое заявление, но размахивая руками, он всё же смог выдать первые два слова: «Что-что?» И сделал еще один жест — в сторону холма, с которого они только что спустились, из-за чего у Дэнни были окончательно испорчены брюки, вывихнута щиколотка, а чувство собственного достоинства растоптано в прах. Так что теперь он был просто не в состоянии поверить в эту незамутнённую… «макгарретовость».

— Ты действительно пытаешься сказать, что не преднамеренно и не по своей собственной воле выскочил из машины и рванул вверх по склону в погоне за листком бумаги?

Вид у Стива был упёртый, и Дэнни видел, что он и правда подумывал сказать «да». Тогда Дэнни скрестил руки на груди и стал ждать. Наконец, Стив сказал:

— Это был очень важный листок бумаги.

— И ты не разрешаешь мне посмотреть на него.

Стив согласно кивнул; вид у него стал ещё более упрямый.

Дэнни протянул вперед ладонь. Стив принял защитную позу и стал сверлить его пугающим взглядами. Однако Дэнни спокойно ждал, поэтому вскоре Стив сдался и достал листок из кармана — он спрятал его туда, стоило Дэнни попытаться взглянуть на содержимое, когда Стиву наконец удалось поймать бумажку.

Дэнни взял листок аккуратно, стараясь не испачкать грязью, на случай, если это действительно важный документ. Он посмотрел на него. Моргнул. И снова моргнул. Эту руку он узнал тотчас же: такую рисовку он видел практически каждый день в течение девяти лет. На рисунке были две фигуры, стоящие рядом с дельфином. И нет, Дэнни понятия не имел, что там делал дельфин, но он же отец, так что всё было классно. Внизу стояла подпись: «Люблю тебя, Стив». Грейс сделала её тёмно-фиолетовым карандашом.

Дэнни поднял взгляд на Стива, тот нервно ёрзал и делал вид, что совсем не смущён. Дэнни широко улыбнулся:

— Ты понимаешь, что тебе бы сильно влетело, если бы ты это потерял?

— Понимаю! Вот поэтому… — и Стив замолчал: его явно разрывало между чувством вины и беспечным простодушием.

— Именно поэтому такие вещи надо хранить бережно, например, на холодильнике, а не вытаскивать из кармана в машине с открытыми окнами, когда я лечу по шоссе.

Улыбка не сходила с лица Дэнни, потому что они сказали Грейс только месяц назад, и она была рада за них. Но Дэнни был не совсем уверен, что она действительно поняла всё то, что они со Стивом пытались ей донести.

Очевидно, суть она ухватила.

— Я знаю. Так и буду делать, — ответил Стив и пожал плечами. — Но, ты понимаешь… — Он посмотрел на Дэнни, и вот за эту нежную, бесхитростную любовь, к которой Дэнни никогда не привыкнет, он и обожал Стива. — Этот рисунок для меня первый, и я просто хотел посмотреть на него.

— Ты полный и окончательный придурок, МакГарретт, я тебе говорю. И я не понимаю, как мне вообще могло в голову прийти, что это — привлекательная черта в мужчине. Иди сюда.

Он махнул рукой, чтобы Стив подошёл ближе, ухватил его за рубашку в том месте, которое про себя называл «ручка для Дэнни», притянул к себе и поцеловал.

— Ты считаешь меня потрясающим, — довольно ухмыльнулся Стив, а Дэнни сложил валентинку и убрал себе в карман.

— Это моё! — возмутился Стив.

— У меня — надёжнее.

Стив улыбнулся, запустил руку в карман Дэнни и принялся там шарить. Дэнни весьма мужественно не издавал ни звука, пока Стив искал очень даже заметную бумажку. Наконец, он вытащил её и переложил в карман своей рубашки, всё так же довольно ухмыляясь.

— Хорошо, что мы домой едем, — сказал ему Дэнни. — А то ещё десять минут — и мне пришлось бы арестовать тебя за непристойное поведение.


End file.
